


Same Love

by kenporusty



Series: Personal Assistant [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: A lot of feels, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Coffeeshop AU, Freeform, I'm the master of sentence fragments, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Fluff, Some tastefully written softcore, TW: suicide talk, Word had a fit when I hit F7, and contractions, bad jokes and puns, passive voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Underneath it's all the same love</i>
  <br/>
  <i>About time we raised it up</i>
</p><p>
The back story for James and Aidan, who work at a coffee shop.

Technically set in the universe of Personal Assistant, but you don't need that story to understand.

Title taken from the Macklemore song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had requests/demands for James/Aidan. (or Jaidan, as I call it)
> 
> This gets a bit freeform, and the timing gets a bit wibbly wobbly at times, thus you'll see timestamps at the beginning of the sections. You can assume that Aidan walked in looking for a job in the middle of the semester, and because I really couldn't be arsed to go and figure out timings, revisions week resets the timing. Gods I hope that makes sense...
> 
> No beta, and a lot of this written post-midnight (closer to 2 or 3 AM) so I hope it flows a bit smoother on your end.

Then James heard the accent of the man being interviewed in the back.

“Looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” the mid-shift barista said. The one who was Lucille, when James started, but was now Scott. James was still a bit confused, but Scott pulled the best shots this side of city. Perhaps he was too old to understand the twenty-something’s these days.

“Nah,” James waved off Scott. “New guy being interviewed?”

“Yeah, he came in asking about a job on your day off. Says he needs a job while he’s going to university.”

“Oh ho ho,” James laughed a little evilly. “A young stud, eh? Must break him in, yes?”

Scott twisted up his dishtowel and snapped James with it. “Be good now, old man.”

James clucked his tongue and frowned at Scott, “I’m not all that old, and you know I’ll behave. For a while at least.”

The door to the office creaked and their boss, and owner of the shop, came out, trailed by a man that James could only describe as “gangly adorable” with a thick crop of curly hair and a smile that never left his face.

“Look at how much he smiles, must be a son of Éire.” James whispered at Scott, earning another smack with the dishtowel.

“Behave you two or so help me, I will turn this shop around and go back,” the boss pointed with a smirk at James and Scott. He turned back to the new guy to say something, pointing back towards the kitchen door.

“He started it,” James laughed and pointed at Scott.

“Listen, old man.”

“Old?” James scoffed. “Lad, I’m just over 40, I’m still in my prime,” he flexed a little.

“Prime drinking yourself to sleep because you’re still single, maybe,” Scott shot back, patting the slight bulge of stomach that had begun to pad James’ middle.

“That, good Scott is the breeding plumage of the wild Irishman.”

“Really, I thought grey hair was the breeding plumage.”

The new guy turned a curious look on the pair.

“Looks like a Northerner in his prime,” he shot a wink at James. Scott made a frustrated noise.

“You got that in one, yeah.” James returned the wink.

“Lads, this is Aidan Turner, our newest employee.” The boss walked over, pushing Aidan forward.

“James Nesbitt, at your service,” James did a half-bow, and stuck out his hand.

“Scott Macalister, it’s a pleasure,” Scott forewent the bow, but did offer his hand.

Aidan clasped each of their hands and eagerly shook with a grin that split his face.

“Aidan Turner, university student extraordinaire, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully I won’t want to kill you within my first week.”

“You might want to kill James, but I’m pretty easy going.” Scott laughed.

“Ever worked in a coffee shop before?” James asked, drawling through the question.

“Not a day in my life, but I’m a fast learner and pretty good with my hands.” Aidan smiled and wiggled his long fingers.

James had to resist the urge to stare.

“You’ll be perfect!”

“Right, make him whatever he wants, and you’ll see him tomorrow to put him through the ringer.” The boss chirruped. “I have to leave for a few hours, you know, scout the competition and what not. See you two later.”

The boss left with a door chime.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be working with two Irishmen. This job is going to be hell,” Scott rolled his eyes and walked off.

“Is that supposed to be a threat or a complaint of some sort?” Aidan asked, confused.

“No, not really. Surely you’d figured it out already, not everyone here appreciates us.” James said with a shrug. “Scott’s a nice kid, he’ll thaw out eventually.”

“So I guess I start tomorrow.”

“If you’re opening, you’ll be with me. If you’re mid-shifting, you’ll be with the both of us. Really, I hope the boss makes me your trainer. Birds of a feather and all that nonsense,” James waved his hand.

“So what are you studying that brought you all the way to Edinburgh from what I can only guess to be Dublin, if Irish accents are anything to judge by?”

Aidan laughed that charming, clear sound. “Kind of southwest Dublin, but yeah, and I needed to get away. Overbearing Irish Catholic parents and all.”

James made a pinched face, “Now you see, I was trying not to be a Northerner and be polite by not asking your Catholic or Protestant, but you willingly offered up that information, lad, so be prepared for some good old-fashioned Northern hate.”

Aidan’s face fell, “you people really don’t give a shit about that anymore, do you? And it’s not as if I’m a practicing Catholic. I haven’t willingly gone to Mass for years.”

James grinned lopsidedly and clapped Aidan on the shoulder, “no worries, kid!”

“Hey, Northie, quit your flirting and get back to work. Make the new kid his drink and let him go. Sure he’s got better things to do.” Scott groused from the counter.

James turned a grin on Aidan that set the younger blushing.

“So, what’ll it be? Mocha latte for now and some drinks later?” James winked.

Aidan gaped, caught off guard.

“Yeah, that that would be nice,” Aidan’s softer smile made James want to see how often he could coax it would of him.

“Come on, behind the counter, you. Watch the master at work.”

“Master? Please, we know an Irishman can’t pull a cup like a Scot,” Scott scoffed.

“Well. How about you both make me a drink and we’ll see whose is better?” Aidan winked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

“I believe that’s a challenge, then,” Scott grinned at James.

The men were a flurry of activity, brewing the shots, steaming milk, adding shots of flavor and chocolate, and in unison, they both put steaming mugs onto the counter by Aidan.

“Scott first,” Aidan scooped up mug, took a long drink, looked thoughtful and put the mug back down.

“Now James,” Aidan winked, taking a sip. He looked thoughtfully into the mug before his face split in a grin.

“I have to call it a tie,” Aidan declared after a short think.

Scott looked deflated.

“Sorry, mate, you’re both great at what you do. Give it a few weeks, and we’ll see just how badly I’m going to beat the both of you.” Aidan dropped off the counter. James poured the coffees into two take away cups, and Aidan noted a phone number scrawled across one of the lids.

“Smooth mate, see you guys tomorrow.” Aidan raised one of the cups and left, drinking James’ coffee first.

****

Around seven that night, Aidan rang James’ number, standing in the hallway outside his dorm room where his roommate made obnoxious sounds over homework.

“James? Yeah, it’s Aidan, about those drinks,” Aidan grinned.

*****

At eight, Aidan was standing outside a warmly lit pub downtown, waiting for James. He finally settled on green plaid and comfortable jeans. His roommate had given him nothing but shit the entire time he tried to find something to wear. Aidan staunchly ignored the man’s noise, hurrying out to catch the bus.

He spotted James’ salt-and-pepper hair coming down the street, grinned widely, and waving him down.

“Hey, old man!” Aidan greeted.

James scoffed, “Listen here, kid, I’m not as old as you think I am.”

“Yeah, how old are you, then?” Aidan pushed the door to the pub open.

“48.”

“You old man!” Aidan laughed, “I can’t tease you much, I’m 29. How’d you end up working with a bunch of kids at a coffee shop?”

“Are you working on your post graduate here? And I had a wonderful job that went tits up. The coffee shop was the only place that would hire me, and I’ve stuck around. Pretty good deal, if you ask me.” James shrugged, threading his way through the crowd to an empty booth.

“As for post graduate, no, I’m here on my undergrad. Studying history and taking a few acting classes on the side.”

“So why Edinburgh? Why not somewhere closer? Plenty of good places in Ireland, even up my way.”

Aidan sighed and studied the smooth wood grain of the table, “overbearing Catholic parents, yeah? They don’t really agree with my life choices.”

James thought for a minute all the while looking like a wise owl. Aidan raised his eyes and almost laughed aloud for the look of concentration and the two long fingers placed over James’ lips.

“What do you want, on thinking man?” Aidan asked, pushing himself up from his chair.

“Guinness, of course,” James said brightly.

“Even though it’s a southern thing?” Aidan tossed him a wink, shimmying off to the bar, and returning shortly with two pints. James took the first sip reverently.

“Now, what I was going to say, before you interrupted me for this lovely alcohol, was that your parents don’t always have to agree with your choices. As long as they still love you that should be all that matters.” Those long fingers reached across the table to run soft circles of the back of Aidan’s hands.

Aidan looked up and locked eyes with James, staring into the shifting hazel eyes, alight with mischief, hiding a deeper knowledge and understanding.

“Yeah, I guess,” he ventured a small smile.

“You never stop smiling, do you?” James asked softly.

“I’ve been told I don’t smile in my sleep,” Aidan winked at James again.

“Is that an invite for me to find out?” One of James’ eyebrows reached his hairline.

Aidan wagged his finger at James, “not on the first date.”

“Was this a date? I thought this was just drinks between colleagues.”

Aidan stifled himself with his drink.

“If you would rather it be a date, then just be aware, I will walk you home and snog you shamelessly on your doorstep,” mischief twinkled in James’ eyes.

Aidan choked on his drink, spluttering as he coughed, setting the glass down roughly, and looking at James with an unreadable expression.

“Oh, come on, Aidan, you look like I just said I love you or something.”

Aidan couldn’t help the blush or the warm feeling that was definitely not related to the alcohol flush through his body.

James chuckled softly, reaching out to brush a loose curl from Aidan’s cheek, tucking it back behind his ear.

****

_(the next day)_  
The text message from the boss told Aidan he opened with James, so Aidan hadn’t drank much the night before. However, he still found it hard to get out of bed.

“Get out of bed, you sod,” Aidan’s eternally early-rising roommate yelled after he hit the snooze button for the third time.

“W’don’t you go feck yourself,” Aidan groaned from beneath a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Already did that, thank you.”

“Dude, gross!” Aidan was sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He leaned down for an old shirt, pulling it over his head.

“I’m fecking with you, mate. Chill.”

“Whatever. Need shower. Got work this morning.”

Aidan stumbled from the bed, grabbing a handful of clean clothes, a towel, and his shower supplies, not letting the door slam as he shuffled to the bathroom the entire floor shared.

“Good morning, Turner!” James smiled cheekily as Aidan rounded the corner towards the shop.

“What’s so good about it?” Aidan groused, pulling his coat tighter around his body.

“You’re alive, and you survived the night without me ravishing your body, so it must be good.”

“Piss off, Nesbitt; I saw the mark you left.”

“You weren’t complaining last night,” James sing-songed, unlocking the door, and sweeping in. Aidan followed and locked the door behind him.

“Be glad you work at a coffee shop because you are frightful before you’ve had a cup.”

Aidan just grunted, followed James into the back, hanging his jacket on a free hook. James whistled, looking Aidan up and down.

“Black suits you. Very Irish punk,” James said approvingly.

“More like that’s what the dress code is,” Aidan crossed his arms over his chest, fixing a raised eyebrow on James.

“Well, I’ll give you that. Anyway, come on, let’s get you clocked in and learning how to open.”

James waved him through the break room door to the kitchen, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Aidan’s shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous, kid,” he whispered into Aidan’s neck, pressing a kiss to the point just below his ear.

“M’not nervous, but if you don’t let me go, we won’t make it out for my training.”

“That a bad thing?”

“Yes, I need this job.”

James pouted and let Aidan go.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t pick up where we left off last night later?” Aidan implored.

James smiled and brushed through the kitchen and into the store. He showed Aidan how to set up the machines, open the register, and how to bake the prepped pastries. The whole time, they would pause to kiss and touch.

“So what is this now?” James asked softly, breaking from showing Aidan how to use the espresso machine to make the basic drinks, pressing his lips to Aidans'.

“Don’t know, what would want it to be?” Aidan licked James’ lower lip.

“I wouldn’t mind it being a bit more,” James’ lips ghosted on Aidan’s.

“We’ll see where it goes, yeah? But for now, back to work?”

“Yeah.”

*****

Turns out, Aidan was an amazingly fast learner, mastering the simple drinks quickly, and the more complicated drinks and requests by the time Scott came in at mid-day.

“Survived the morning rush, did he?” Scott asked, looking a very flushed and slightly sweating Aidan over.

“More or less. The boss came in for a while to help with the roughest part of the morning, and with the kitchen work. Most of the customers were very understanding.” James shrugged, wiping down the counter. “He says you’re to man the bar, and I’m to teach the lad in the kitchen. He needs to know how to bake those delicious cakes and prep them for the morning shift. Give us a yell if you need something.”

Scott clocked in and swiped the towel from James, giving him a snap as he and Aidan disappeared into the back.

“So when did you know?” James asked, setting the delicate looking tarts on a baking tray.

“Know?” Aidan looked up from assembling the tarts.

“That you were, you know.” James looked slightly uncomfortable and shrugged, waving at a hand at Aidan.

“You just gestured at all of me. I’m guessing you mean when did I know I was gay?”

James had the decency to look embarrassed.

Aidan leaned back on the metal counter and gave James a fond look, “I would say about grade ten. I really started noticing the boys more than the girls. Snogged a few in the locker rooms after classes. Never came out to my parents until recently,” his face darkened at that. “That’s still a sore spot. They caught me kissing one of my boyfriends, threw a right fit, almost threw me out, and drug me to every Mass. Prayer and the Lord will fix our gay son, I could practically hear them preaching to their friends.”

“I’m sorry you had a rough time, Aid,” James said softly, stealing a glance at the closed office door before leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

“It’s okay; I’m mostly over it now. And we’re on speaking terms now,” Aidan murmured against James’ lips, not wanting the separation he knew had to come. Excitement ran through his veins and pooled as a fluttering emotion swirling between his chest and his belly.

“I know this is stupid, but I really want you. More than just the sex,” James said softly, his accent thickening as he tried to whisper.

Aidan raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “You’ve known me all of two days, and gave me the best make out of my life on the first of the days. Now you’re saying you’re in love with me?”

“I wouldn’t say love. Physical and mental attraction perhaps. That’s a big word to throw around, and I want to make sure this is more than a stupid crush, okay?”

“Deal, because I want to make sure as well.”

*****

_(one week later)_  
“So I thought you only did this on the third date?” James groaned beneath Aidan.

Aidan shook his head, shaking droplets of sweat everwhere.

“Never said which date,” Aidan purred, licking a stripe up James’ chest.

“Fuck me.”

“Already doing that,” Aidan rolled his hips.

James let out a long moan.

“What I was going to say, smartass, is I’m glad you never specified.”

“Just glad you can keep up, old man.”

James lost the ability to speak. Nothing but incoherent, indecent, Irish-flavored syllables filled the air.

****

_(three weeks later)_  
Scott didn’t mind leaving Aidan and James to kitchen prep. He saw what was happening, and promised not to tell if they kept it to the back.

That earned a suggestive eyebrow wiggle from James. Scott snapped his towel at his older coworker and growled playfully.

“Right, I think Scott wants to be alone, lad, let’s go, Aidan. We’ve got a bunch of prep work to do, anyway.” James pushed open the door to the kitchen, nudging Aidan through. James always worked with Aidan to prep and bake the pastries. Those were always easier to make with two people working, even if the industrial mixer kicked enough flour into the air to coat the both of them.

“Aid, you’ve got a little something, yeah?” James tapped his nose.

Aidan blushed and tried to wipe off the flour with the sleeve of his shirt, but only succeeded in somehow spreading the offending powder around. James sighed and wet a towel. “Let me, you five-year old. I swear, you make more of a mess than my niece.” James laughed softly, drawing Aidan close to wipe the flour off.

The towel never made it to Aidan’s face. James blinked and for the first time, got a good look at Aidan’s eyes. He wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t looking elsewhere, he was looking right at James. A million clichés flitted through his mind at once. He was entranced, not willing to look away, leaning closer, tilting his head slightly. Aidan mirrored the motion. Scott rang the bell for help, meaning the front of the house got busy.

“I’ll go help the customer guy, yeah!” Aidan chirruped, scrubbing again the flour again, scrabbling away for the kitchen door.

“Yeah, you do that; I’ll just be here waiting to finish what we started.” James couldn’t help the note of disappointment that crept into his voice.

Aidan ditched the floured apron for a clean one on his way through the door. Scott had seven impatient customers waiting. Aidan flashed a dazzling smile and slinked up to the counter to start taking orders and getting customers rung out. After all seven ordered, Aidan joined Scott in the graceful, careful dance of the barista practicing the craft. One by one, each drink was completed, names called out, and “have a lovely day” -despite the dreary weather - was sung to customers.

The sound of coins hitting the bottom of the tip jar was music to Aidan’s ears. He lingered a bit longer, helping Scott clean after the rush when the door chimed. He turned his bright smile to the man in denims and a plaid shirt looking a little more than lost.

“Welcome, mate! What can I get for you?” Aidan was his usual cheery self.

The man, a blonde, shuffled, staring at the menu board.

“Yeah, can I just get a mocha, double shot of chocolate?” He asked. Aidan was immediately curious. A lost-looking, attractive, man with a New Zealand accent asking for one of the easiest drinks off the board. Who was he? Where was he from? Tourist? No, he didn’t look like a tourist. Immigrant?

“No problem. Name?” Aidan hid his curiosity behind his smile.

“Dean.”

Aidan scribbled his name on the cup and drifted over to make the simple drink.

“So you new around here?” Aidan asked. He hadn’t heard of any new New Zealanders at the university, and he knew almost all the foreign students there.

“Just moved in.”

“Welcome to the city then. Come for a job?” Scott cut in.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, and Aidan felt a little flustered.

“Good luck to you, then. Come on in for coffee anytime, yeah.” Aidan handed the coffee over with a smile.

Dean returned the smile and left with the air of a man way too overwhelmed in a new land, and just a bit lost.

“Dean, wait up.” Aidan trotted after him and handed him a slip of paper. “Call me if you need it. I know how it is to feel out of place.”

Dean stopped mid-sip and took the slip, eyes lighting up a little.

“Thanks man!”

“Name’s Aidan. See you around, yeah?”

“Naturally.” Dean turned to leave again.

And tripped over the edge of the mat at the door.

*****

_(three weeks, two days)_  
“Third date and all you want to watch lame movies?” James scoffed, pulling Aidan into his arms so the younger man nested between his legs, back against James’ bare chest. Aidan fiddled with the DVD case. James had his Pandora running in the background quietly.

“Lame movie? This is _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ , thank you very much!” Aidan squeaked, reaching behind himself to pinch James’ sides.

James squirmed and caught Aidan’s hands, lifting to kiss each hand. “I promise to try and enjoy it, for you, yeah?”

Aidan twisted to capture James’ lips, pulling himself up his chest. James wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, hugging him tight with a sigh.

“Third date?” he asked.

Aidan nodded, “third date.”

James felt his heart flutter in his chest more than it did when Aidan was normally around. Aidan felt the thrill as well. Something about the third date was always special with him. Every time he looked at James, he felt the same thrill. Just over three weeks, and they were only on the third date. They had only had sex twice.

James was the slowest Aidan had ever taken a relationship, and it honestly did not bother him one bit.

_“And I can’t change_  
 _Even if I tried_  
 _Even if I wanted to”_

Aidan pressed himself closer to James, their lips moving steadily together, hands exploring every expanse of flesh found. Fingertips found the hem of Aidan’s shirt and removed it. They found belts, buttons, and zips. Denims kicked onto the floor.

Bodies moved together. Everything went slow.

Aidan was on his back, James’ hands on either side of his head, nothing words of passion whispered in the language of lovers.

“I love you.”

James stopped and looked at Aidan fondly.

“Is that lost in the moment, or honest feelings?” James said against Aidan’s lips.

“Honest feelings,” Aidan whispered.

“I love you, too,” James smiled as he said the four words. Nothing but honesty.

Their night dissolved into passion, need, and discovery.

The DVD never made it out of the case.

*****

Scott gave James the most shit he’d ever given the Irishman when he walked in with a shit-eating grin that just wouldn’t disappear.

*****

_(four weeks, two days)_

“Mate! You gotta wait until he does something wrong before you dump your drink on him!”

James quirked his brow at the sound of Aidan giving someone shit. He assumed it was Dean. By now, Dean was such a regular, Aidan knew his coffee order by heart, and had even taken to texting and hanging out when they had nothing better to do.

James was, naturally, leery at first. He and Aidan’s relationship was still new and fragile, but Aidan reassured him that Dean was harmless. Dean was more in love with his boss than anyone or anything else. He chewed his lip, but accepted Aidan’s words at face value, and when he saw how Aidan treated Dean and Dean treated Aidan, his fears dissipated.

“Any food to go with that?” James asked, hanging his head out the door to the kitchen.

“Just some nice pastries. Whatever you have that’s really good, the fresher the better,” Dean smiled. He had a nice smile, but nothing like Aidan’s. Aidan’s could light up an entire room. Dean seemed more like an incandescent bulb: he burned brightly, but went out quickly. Aidan was natural sunlight. Even if it was shit day, that light was still there.

James flipped open a box and proceeded to pack in fruit tarts, chocolate croissants, a few doughnuts, and some buns. He watched Aidan fly around the machines with the agility of a swallow in mid-air. Nothing stopped him. If something came up, he simply switched directions and tried another way. He slid in next to Aidan, pressing his thigh to the younger man’s and smiled at Dean.

Aidan wasn’t the shift manager, but James said he was nonetheless. The boss was looking to make Aidan a temporary shift manager once school let out, and he could take more hours over the summer. James couldn’t help but be proud. Aidan was a natural.

Dean left, looking haggard and nervous. Aidan turned and gave him a wink.

“Shift manager, eh? Does that mean I’m in charge today?”

“Only of my heart,” and James leaned in to kiss his cheek before shuffling back into the kitchen. The sandwiches they sold pre-made for the lunch hours wouldn’t assemble themselves.

"Sap!" Aidan yelled after him.

*****

_(revisions week)_

Aidan was scarce during revisions. At least at the coffee shop. He stayed mostly at James’ flat now, working under James’ firm encouragement and sweet rewards.

“Move in with me?” James asked, sitting at the small all-purpose table. Aidan’s notes and books were currently spread across the surface, and his laptop perched precariously on the edge.

Aidan looked up sharply in a bob of dark curls, “what?” The question was lost to the accent.

James laughed, “I asked you to move in. Don’t reapply for housing, I won’t charge you much rent, and I’ll get to see you every night and every morning. Anyway, I think you’re here more than your dormitory, anyway.”

Aidan’s heart strained to the bursting point, “that sounds like a good plan,” he said softly, refocusing on algebra, which was never his strong suit.

James grinned and kissed him on the top of his head. Aidan tipped his chin up and caught him for a stronger kiss.

“Lovely,” James’ lop-sided grin that Aidan had fallen for flashed out.

He wasn’t quite sure if James was talking about the plan, or about him.

He decided to assume that James was talking about him.

*****

They spent their day off moving Aidan’s belongings from the dormitory. Aidan’s roommate helped a little bit, and his Resident Assistant threw a fit, but they mostly ignored the both of them.

The boxes easily fit into James’ old Vauxhall Vectra. The only things they left were a few pairs of trousers, a couple shirts, and the bed made.

Aidan collapsed next to James on the bed, laughing slightly.

“I can’t believe I’m going to live here now, it's like some fairytale come true.”

James kisses his forehead, “You better believe in fairytales, Mr. Turner, you’re in one.”

“You are such a sap! You realize how lame that sounded? Improperly quoting Pirates of the Caribbean at me.”

“I can’t help it; you have these effects on me.”

Aidan propped himself up and gave James a skeptical look.

“You don’t believe me, check for yourself,” James waggled his eyebrows.

*****

_(two weeks after moving in)_

James chewed his lip as he watched Aidan comfort a despondent Dean. Aidan was a good friend, he was always there for his friends, willing to lend an ear, and talk them through the worst times. Aidan was gorgeous, friendly, and completely available for his friend.

No wonder he felt such love for the man when he looked at that unruly mop of dark hair. In all of his life, he felt this level of love once. His ex-wife. His upper school sweetheart turned wife. The woman who gave him two children. The ex that took those two from him when his secret came out. She walked out. The papers came a week later. The divorce was long and harsh, and he was denied the ability to see the children he loved so much.

He almost ended it. He tried to give up, but something kept him on the Earth. He left for Scotland, taking a job with an IT company that folded ten months after he moved. The boss of the coffee shop was nice enough to give him a job two weeks later.

Four years after, Aidan walked into his life.

Now he knew why whatever God there might be kept him. Aidan was his saving grace.

Aidan fled to him as Graham came in, giving Dean and Graham space, and as he nuzzled into Aidan’s neck, he thanked a God that he was sure didn’t exist for giving him a reason to stay.

“When are you going to tell me what’s got you so secretly glum?” Aidan asked softly. “You’re smiling outside, but inside you’re a mess.”

“Later, love, later.” James whispered.

“I still feel such a thrill when you call me that.”

“Good, because the feeling is mutual.”

*****

That night, James opened up to Aidan. He told him about his ex-wife, his children, coming out to his family and being ostracized for it. His father went to his grave not speaking to him. He told him in detail of watching his children growing up from afar. The pain of having supervised visitation. Watching their hearts break as his ex-wife gathered them up to take them home. How he hasn’t seen them in four years, even though he writes letters every week and sends birthday cards with money and snapshots of his life in Scotland. Away from the two bright points of his life.

He admitted to Aidan the suicide attempt.

He admitted to Aidan that he was the reason he stopped wishing it hadn’t failed.

Aidan sat on the bed, their bed, with his legs crossed under him, cradling James’ head, carding his fingers through the short salt-and-pepper hair, staying quiet, just letting James talk, moved, but unable to form the proper words. In the weeks, months, he’s known him, Aidan had never seen James so raw.

Aidan felt so close, so connected to the man, a connection he hadn’t really felt for any of his other lovers or partners.

When James leaned up to kiss him, the emotion and energy put forth shocked Aidan’s system.

“I promise to you, I will never let you go, I will never let you hurt, and I will heal all your wounds.” Aidan whispered against James’ lips.

_“Underneath it’s all the same love  
About time that we raised it up”_

**Author's Note:**

> Scott came out of nowhere, I swear. I didn't mean for him to show up, but someone else had to work at the coffee shop!
> 
> Also, I've written a coffee shop AU, can I have my official membership badge now, please? ;)


End file.
